


Another's Arms

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel have been best friends since kindergarten. They went all through grade school together and even ended up at the same college. Now, they live in the same apartment building in apartments right next to one another. What will happen when another man comes in Kurt's life? How will it affect their friendship?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose over the New York skyline, Blaine Anderson's alarm clock blared loudly on his bedside table. He groaned, while blindly feeling around for the noisy contraption, until finally he hit snooze and the loud beeping stopped. He lay in bed for a few minutes before finally pushing his tired body out from under the covers. Still half asleep, he lumbered down the hallway of his one bedroom apartment and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, letting the hot water run and fog up the bathroom before taking off his plaid pajama pants and grey t-shirt and stepping inside, the water cascading over his naked body. He stood there for a moment, running through his day in his mind before finally picking up the wash cloth and washing his body and then his hair.

When finished, Blaine stepped out of the shower and picked up his towel from the side of the tub and wrapped it around his body. He dried himself off and then secured the towel around his waist and used his hand to defog the mirror. Standing in front of the sink, he took his toothbrush from it's holder and s squirted minty toothpaste on to it's bristles and then began to brush his teeth. Then, he moved onto hair gel and practically squirted a fourth of the bottle into his hand before rubbing it all over his head, making sure that every hair was in it's proper place. When he was finished, he went back into his bedroom and grabbed some clothes; a pair of salmon colored skinny jeans, a multi-colored shirt, a grey vest and a red bowtie. He slipped them on and then went into the living room where his things for work were sitting.

Blaine grabbed his laptop and the instructions on the craft he had decided to do with his kindergarten class today and shoved them in his bag. Then, he slipped on a coat and left his apartment, making sure to lock it before heading right next door and knocking on the door. He waited a moment before the door open to reveal a tall, brown haired, pale man with a smile on his face. "Are you early?" the man asked. "You're definitely early." he added bustling back into his own living room and frantically trying to gather up his papers.

"No Kurt, you're late...again, like you always are." Blaine replied, his tone bit snarky and playful.

"Oh shut up!" Kurt shot back. "We all can be punctual Blaine Anderson." he quipped, which made Blaine laugh. Blaine loved when Kurt got sassy; it was his favorite side of him. They had been friends for years, since their very own year of kindergarten. The boys had clicked instantly and had been together ever since. They went through elementary, middle and high school together. They even attended NYU together as well, but Kurt chose to pursue fashion while Blaine chose early childhood education. Now, they lived next to one another in the same apartment building and things couldn't be better. They both had homes and jobs, which was a major plus. Kurt was an assistant to Miss Isabelle Wright, the editor of Vogue and Blaine had a job teaching kindergarten at Archer Elementary School in the Bronx.

"Okay," Kurt said, his papers now in a neat pile. My papers are together. I just need to grab my coat." he added before flying off in a different direction, leaving Blaine by himself. Blaine waited a moment before Kurt returned, thick black peacoat wrapped around his body and his bag in hand.

"Ready?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. Together, they made their way out of their apartment building and in the cool september air, before walking down the street to their favorite coffee shop, "Brew". "Is it my turn to by the coffee?" Blaine asked. "I can never remember?"

"That's because you too have the memory of kindergartner." Kurt retorted. "And no, it's my turn." he added. "Why don't you go get us a table and I'll be right over." Blaine nodded and headed to the back of the shop, grabbing them the round booth in the corner, while Kurt went to the counter.

"One non-fat mocha and one medium drip." Kurt told the man behind the counter. He nodded and totaled the amount that Kurt had to pay. By the time Kurt was done paying, the coffees were ready. He grabbed them and then headed to the table where Blaine was seated.

"Thank you." Blaine said as Kurt sat the drink in front of him on the table. He waited a moment, blew on the coffee and then hesitantly took a sip, hoping not to burn himself, while Kurt took a seat on the other side of the booth.

"So what fun do you have planned for your kids today?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, I found this cool craft where they make turtles out of egg cartons." Blaine replied. "It should be fun. If they're good I may even let them do turtle races." Kurt laughed.

"You really never grew up, did you? You are still that same five year old boy who was so amused by everything." Kurt told him.

"Excuse you, I am at least six and a half now. Thank you very much." Blaine replied cheekily. Kurt rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee before letting out a sigh.

"All Isabelle is letting me do today is sort through paperwork." Kurt groaned. "It's going to be so boring."

"See making turtles doesn't sound so bad right now, does it?" Blaine mused.

"No, but we can't all go to work to play with arts and crafts." Kurt retorted. "That's not how life works."

"That's how my life works." Blaine replied, with a smile.

"Asshole." Kurt muttered with a laugh, taking another sip of his coffee. While sitting at the booth, Blaine glanced at the clock and saw it was getting late.

"We better get going. Neither of us wants to be late for work." Blaine told his best friend.

"Oh yeah. who would possibly make the egg carton turtles?" Kurt teased, making Blaine shoot him a glare. Together they stood up from the booth and began walking towards the exit, neither of them paying attention to where they were going. As they walked, Kurt felt himself bump into something hard and felt his coffee spill. He looked up and saw that the thing he had bumped into was actually a person...an amazing gorgeous handsome man...who now had coffee all over his suit. "Oh my god! I am so sorry. Let me help you." Kurt exclaimed, scrambling to get napkins. He frantically began dabbing the man's shirt, still apologizing for running into the man.

"It's fine really." The man replied. "I wasn't looking where I was going either."

"I still feel so bad. At least let me help you clean your shirt. I have a tide pen in my bag." Kurt offered. " Blaine, you can head to work. I'll catch up."

"You sure?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later." he added before leaving the coffee shop.

"Maybe we should do this in the bathroom?" Kurt suggested, pulling the tide pen out of his bag. The man nodded and followed Kurt into the men's bathroom before Kurt went to work on the coffee stain. He did continues to clean the man's shirt for a few more minutes, until finally the coffee stain stranger spoke up.

"I don't think that's working." the man said.

"I think you're right." Kurt replied. "At least let me give you my number so I can pay for your dry cleaning, it's the least I can do. I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way."

"Alex Clark." The man replied. "What's your number again?" he asked.

"Oh right, it's 610 - 747- 2947." Kurt replied.

"Don't worry about the dry cleaning." Alex told him with a wink.

'Then why did you need my number?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Check your phone." Alex replied. Kurt nodded and looked down at his cell phone. There was a text message. It read: "Dinner tonight? I promise it makes up for the coffee stain." Kurt smiled and typed back a response. He waited a moment before Alex's phone dinged. Alex looked at the text and smiled. It read: "Absolutely."

"Well Mr. Kurt Hummel, it looks like I'll be seeing you tonight." Alex replied. 'Can wait." he added before exiting and leaving Kurt all by himself, overflowing with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the coffee shop, Blaine walked along the sidewalks of New York until he came to the nearest subway station. He quickly shuffled down the stairs and onto the train platform where a multitude of others were already there waiting. He waited a moment before they heard the sounds of the train on the tracks and gathered closer to the edge of the platform. The train sped by and stopped, before opening it's doors and allowing people to pile on. Blaine practically raced forward, pushing his way to the front so he was able to grab a seat. He knew exactly how long it took for that train to get cluttered. It royally sucked when he had to stand all the way to work. Luckily for Blaine, he grabbed a seat and let out a sigh.

Sitting on the chair, he pulled his ipod out of his bag and plugged in his headphone, hoping to drown out the sounds of subway. He sat on the train for about ten minutes before it reached his stop and Blaine got off. He walked back up the stairs to the streets of New York, before crossing the street to Archer Elementary School. He opened the front door and walked down the cluttered hallways decorated with the children's art projects. He came to a classroom and smiled. On the door, "Mr. Anderson" was written in large gold sparkly glitter-coated bubble letters. They kids had helped with that one. It had been a good art project and an opportunity to learn their letters. He went inside of the classroom and sat his things down on his desk, before glancing at the clock. It was almost 8:30 a.m, so he knew the kids would be coming soon enough.

Taking a seat at his desk, Blaine pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text to Kurt.

 **To Kurt:** Did you get to work alright?

He waited a moment, but didn't get a reply. Just as he was about to send another text, the door to his classroom opened and little feet started tramping into the classroom. "Hey guys!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Hi Mr. Anderson!" came a chorus of little voices. They all took off their coats and hung them on their individual coat hooks and set their backpacks underneath, before heading to their seats.

"So, how are we today guys?" Blaine asked, clapping his hands together.

"Good!" the kids chorused back.

"Okay, so today we're going to a do a very fun project." Blaine began. " Does anyone remember what book we read on Friday?" he asked them.

"Lily." Blaine said, pointing to the blonde little girl in the first row who was raising her hand.

"We readed about turtles." Lily told him, a smile on her face.

"That's right!" Blaine replied. "The book was about turtles. But we didn't readed the book...we read the book right."

"Oh yeah, I forgetted the right word." Lily added and Blaine just smiled and rolled his eyes. He could only do so much. They were only kindergartners after all.

"Anyway, today we are going to make our very own turtles." Blaine said and the kids began to cheer and clap their little hands. "So, let's get started!" he added, hurrying to the closet to get the materials.

Not to far across town, Kurt had just arrived at Vogue, a smile still plastered across his face. "You're late." came a voice from Jenny the secretary.

"I'm not if Isabelle doesn't catch me." Kurt replied, hurrying to the room where he kept his things. (Interns don't get offices.) He grabbed the papers Isabelle would need for the day and the hurried into her office.

"You're late." Isabelle said, not bothering to look up from her desk.

"I know." Kurt finally apologized. "I am really sorry Isabelle. It won't happen again."

"It better not." Isabelle said in her serious voice, before completely cracking up. "God, I can't do that. The serious voice just doesn't work for me. Come on spill. Why are you late?" she asked.

"Being my clumsy oblivious self, I walked into a guy and spilled coffee all over him." Kurt groaned. "But... I gave him my number, so I could get his shirt dry-cleaned...and he asked me out." he added quietly.

"What?" Isabelle squealed. "How do you get this lucky? If I spill coffee on someone all I get is them yelling at me. But you! You get a date. Is he hot?" she asked.

"Gorgeous." Kurt replied.

"What does Blaine think about this?" Isabelle asked, a smirk on face.

"Nothing. Why does this even concern Blaine?" Kurt asked and Isabelle just continued to smirk. "We are just friends!" Kurt exclaimed. "We've been best friends since kindergarten and that's all we are. Friends. Blaine doesn't think of me in that way and I don't think of him in that way." he told Isabelle...and himself as well.

"Okay! Don't explode" She replied, her hands up in the air to show her surrender. "Let's just get to work."

"Good." Kurt replied, taking a seat next to his boss and taking a deep breath.

The day passed and soon it was time to head home for Blaine. The kids had done a great job making their turtles and there had only been one jar of paint that got spilled. That was an accomplishment itself. As he was packing up his stuff, he glanced at his phone and saw that Kurt had texted him back.

 **To Blaine:** yeah, I was a little late, but it's fine.

Not wanting to have a whole conversation over text message, Blaine went to his contacts and hit Kurt's name. The phone rang until Blaine heard, "Hello?" on the other side of the phone.

"Hey," Blaine replied.

"So, how did making turtles go?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"It went great. The kids really liked it." Blaine replied. "But, anyway, do you want to grab some dinner tonight? Like chinese? We could watch a movie."

"I- actually have a date tonight.' Kurt replied and Blaine felt his heart drop and he faded out. Blaine had always had these feelings for Kurt. Yes, he was his best friend and they could tell one another anything, but there was something more...something he never told Kurt about. Blaine had known from the moment they met that Kurt was special...

_Years ago…_

_It was the first day of Kindergarten and Blaine was petrified. He was clinging to his mother's leg, digging his tiny little fingernails into her skin. "Blainey, honey it's going to be fine." she coaxed. "You're going to make a ton of new friends and have so much fun." Still, Blaine clung to his mother and practically trembled._

" _Hi!" The teacher said coming over to him and kneeling down to get on his level. "I'm Miss Katie. What's your name?" she asked._

" _B-Blaine." He said quietly, his lip quivering as he tried not cry._

" _Well Blaine, do you want to come and play? We have so many toys and lots of kids for you to play with." Miss Katie asked and Blaine frantically shook his head no, clinging even more to his mother's leg. Pamela Anderson looked at the clock and then pried her son's fingers from her leg._

" _Blainey, mommy has to go to work." she told him. "I need you to be a big boy and go play. I promise it's going to be great and that you're going to have so much fun. And, I'll pick you up at the end of the day. Okay?"_

" _Mommy, don't go!" Blaine cried, rushing into his mother's arms, the dam finally breaking, tears spilling down his cheeks. Pamela hugged her son as he cried and sighed. She knew he would stop crying as soon as she left. Blaine was normally a pretty social kid and didn't normally act like this. She gave him one last kiss and then forced him off of her._

" _I love you." She said, before leaving him with Miss Katie. As Blaine watched his mother leave, he just sobbed._

" _Shh, it's okay." Miss Katie said. "Here, let's come over here and play." she added, leading him over to an area filled with tons of blocks. She tried to reason with him, but Blaine just sat and cried. Miss Katie stayed with him for a while, but then two kids started fighting over a toy and she rushed to break it up. So, Blaine was alone. He curled in on himself and continued to cry. His mom was wrong. This wasn't fun at all. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder and flinched._

" _Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." the boy said. "I just want to see if you were okay? You're crying."_

" _I want my mommy." Blaine replied softly. "I don't like it here."_

" _Yeah, I want mine too, but they'll be back." The boy replied. "I'll be right back." he said before running over to his backpack. Blaine watched as the boy pulled something brown and fluffy out of his backpack before coming over. "Here." he said extending a tiny teddy bear towards him. "My mommy gave him to me so I would have a friend at school. But, I don't need him. I have a friend." the boy replied. "He can be your friend."_

" _Thanks." Blaine replied, hugging the bear._

" _You know...I can be your friend too." the boy replied. "I'm Kurt."_

" _I'm Blaine." Blaine replied, reaching up to wipe his teary eyes with his sleeve, still clutching the bear in his other arm._

" _Do you want to play blocks?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. Practically all day they sat and played together. Even at recess, Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the playground where they climbed on the jungle gym together. And at the end of the day, there wasn't a tear in sight. When Pamela came back, she was met with an arm full of her tiny son._

" _Hi baby!" she exclaimed, hugging him. "Did you have a good day?"_

" _Yes!" Blaine replied, hugging the bear. "Mommy, I made a friend. His name is Kurt. He's my best friend." he informed her._

" _See I told you would have fun." Pamela replied, setting her son back on the ground and taking his hand. "Now, let's go home and tell Cooper and Daddy about your day." Blaine nodded with a smile and followed his mother. He couldn't wait to come to school the next day. He couldn't wait to play with his best friend._

"Blaine! Earth to Blaine!" the teacher heard through the phone and snapped out of his own head.

"Sorry." Blaine apologized. "I zoned out by accident. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that I have a date tonight with the guy I spilled coffee on this morning. But, we can hang out after. I'll bring ice cream." Kurt said. "If it's a bad date, you have to pig out with me as I eat my feelings. And if it's good...it's ice cream. There's no reason not to eat ice cream."

"Okay, sounds good." Blaine replied. "I'll see you tonight." he added before hanging up the phone. Blaine let out a sigh and then collected his things. He slipped on his coat and then made his way outside and walked to the subway station. Once there, he got on a train and made his way home. He walked to his apartment building and trekked up the four flights of stairs to get to his apartment. He got to his door and then unlocked it before heading inside. Blaine set his bag by the door and then went to his bedroom and changed into some sweatpants and a comfy t-shirt. Kurt would judge...well, he would but whatever. Blaine didn't care. He ordered himself a pizza and happily at two slice of it before settling in on the couch.

Around ten o'clock, there was a knock at his apartment door. He walked over and opened to reveal Kurt with cartons of ice cream. "Okay, is this good ice cream or bad ice cream?" he asked. "Because if we're eating your feeling, I still have like more than a half of pizza leftover." he added with a laugh.

"This is good ice cream!" Kurt replied with a smile as he walked into Blaine's apartment. "He's so nice! And funny! He works on Wall Street and makes a ton of money. His name is Alex." he rambled.

"Okay, slow down." Blaine replied. "Let's just get set up and then you can tell me all about." he added with a fake enthusiastic tone in his voice. Blaine grabbed two spoons and then they sat down on his couch together after popping in a movie. Kurt rambled on and on about this Alex guy and Blaine tried to be supportive. Something about this guy just didn't feel right though. He was just too perfect and Blaine was suspicious...or jealous; Either one applied.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Sunday morning, the sun shined into Kurt Hummel's apartment, beating down on his sleeping face, silence in the air. Then, there was a knock on the front door that stirred Kurt from his peaceful slumber. He yawned, stretched and then pulled back the covers before setting his feet on the cold wood floor and walking over to the front door. He opened it and just outside stood Blaine,already dressed and ready to go somewhere. "B-Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked sleepily, stifling a yawn in his arm.

"We were supposed to go and see a movie." Blaine replied. "I can see you forgot though."

"Oh my god." Kurt exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I was up late texting Alex and then just like passed out because I was so tired. I must have overslept...and forgot. I'm so sorry. I can be ready in like fifteen minutes though."

"Yeah, that's fine." Blaine replied with a smile. "It's not like I haven't had to wait for your slow butt before."

"Hey! I am not that bad!" Kurt retorted. "I'm not the one who made us late in high school because he took fifteen minutes just to gel his hair perfectly."

"You know that my gel is an art form Kurt." Blaine argued. "You can't rush art."

"Whatever." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes. "I'll go get ready." he added before disappearing back into his bedroom to get ready. Meanwhile, Blaine took a seat on the couch and scrolled through his phone looking at various things. He was glad to get this time with Kurt. Ever since he had started dating Alex, Kurt was always busy with him. And honestly, Blaine missed his best friend.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kurt said about fifteen minutes later. "I do have a favor to ask though…" he began.

"Yes, I will buy your popcorn and soda at the movies." Blaine joked.

"No-no I'm good in the cash department." Kurt replied. "It's just...I kind of made plans with Alex last night because I forgot about the movie. I really like him and don't want to cancel."

"Oh I-uhh understand." Blaine sighed, completely and utterly disappointed.

"I can see if he want to come to the movie with us." Kurt offered. "Then we can all go together."

"I guess that would be okay." Blaine replied with a fake smile, before Kurt immediately started texting Alex. He wasn't very keen on this idea. First off, he didn't even like Alex and secondly, he wasn't crazy about being a third wheel at the movies. It was going to be awkward. Almost immediately, Kurt light up, a huge smile on his face.

"Alex says he can go." Kurt replied.

"Great." Blaine replied, trying not to sound too sarcastic. "Should we head out?" he asked and Kurt nodded. Together they made their way out of the apartment building and walked out to the streets. Kurt was still distracted as Alex continued to text him the entire way there. The only time the constant dinging stopped was when they were on the subway and Kurt lost reception.

"Crap…" he muttered. "We should have taken a cab. There is no reception down here."

"It's only like a five minute train ride." Blaine replied, a smirk on his face. "Are you that addicted to technology?" he joked.

"Shut up!" Kurt snapped, playfully hitting Blaine on the arm.

"Oww! You wound me." Blaine whined sarcastically. "I'm pressing charges. That is abuse."

"I barely touched you." Kurt said in his defense.

"I'm gonna bruise now." Blaine quipped. Kurt rolled his eyes and gave his best friend a smirk just as the train stopped for them to get off. They stood up from their seat and made their way off the subway with the tens of other people and then went up the stairs to the streets. Once outside, they saw a cop and Blaine smiled.

"Maybe I should just tell that cop right there about your abuse problem." he retorted.

"Would you shut up!" Kurt laughed. "You're such a baby!" he added as they walked closer to the theater. Outside the theater was Alex waiting by the doors. Kurt picked up the pace and walked over to give him a hug and Alex pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. And Blaine...well he just stood there awkwardly.

"Why didn't you text me back before?" Alex asked.

"Oh we were on the subway." Kurt replied. "Sucky reception."

"Don't do that again." Alex joked...or at least he sounded like he was joking. "I was worried."

"Aww you're so sweet." Kurt blushed. "Anyway, Alex this is Blaine, my best friend." he said.

"Hey." Alex said reaching his hand out to Blaine who shook it back. "Well, should we head inside?"

"Yeah! I want popcorn and stuff before the movie." Kurt replied, before lacing his fingers with Alex's and practically pressing himself into his boyfriend's body. Then, the three of them headed inside together and went to the concession stand. Kurt and Alex order a large popcorn to share and two small drinks. Blaine had to order a small popcorn and a drink for himself. Third wheeling sucked…

Once in the theater, Blaine assumed that he'd be sitting next to Kurt, but Alex stuck himself in between the two of them, completely blocking off Blaine's access to Kurt. Then, it got dark and the previews started to play. Alex and Kurt started whispering between one another. Alex kept making Kurt giggle...that giggle that Blaine loved so much. The worst part was that they were completely ignoring him. So, Blaine just sat there, completely silent, munching on his popcorn. When the movie began, Alex placed his arm around Kurt and allowed him to place his head on his shoulder. Blaine couldn't help but feeling sick to his stomach. All this touchy feely crap was ridiculous. Kurt had never been one for PDA with anyone...why was Alex any different?"

Halfway through the movie, Kurt moved from his boyfriends hold. "Hey hun, I have to run to the restroom." he said. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, babe. I'll be right here." Alex replied, a giant smile on his face. Then, Kurt got up from his seat and inched his way through the aisle to get to the bathroom. Blaine continued to watch the very boring movie that Kurt and Alex had chosen, but something in he saw in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Alex, probably assuming no one was watching, was reaching for Kurt's bag and stealthily looking through it. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for...Kurt's cell phone. He quickly turned the brightness down to nearly nothing and began scrolling. Blaine couldn't believe it. This was a major invasion of Kurt's privacy.

He continued looking through the phone until Kurt came back. "Hey, what are you doing with my phone?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Oh I heard it vibrating love." Alex replied. "I didn't want it to upset anyone so I turned it on silent for you."

"Oh really, I thought I turned it on silent before the movie started." Kurt replied. "But thanks...I appreciate that." he added leaning into his boyfriend's embrace once again. Blaine was flabbergasted. Alex was lying to Kurt and Kurt was believing him. Should he tell Kurt the truth? Blaine honestly didn't know. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship. Right now, Alex seemed to be pretty important to Kurt. He didn't want to push Kurt away by not at least trying to like him. But still! Alex had lied.

After the movie, Alex and Kurt walked out hand in hand, while Blaine trailed. "God, that was such a good movie." Kurt exclaimed. "What did you think Blaine?" he asked. "You were silent like the whole time."

"Oh yeah, It was good." he replied, throwing his remaining popcorn in the trash.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Kurt asked both Alex and Blaine.

"I actually made reservations at this really great restaurant for lunch." Alex replied.

"That sounds great!" Kurt replied. "I'm starving."

"Unfortunately the reservations are only for two…" he added. "I made them last night when we talked before I knew Blaine would be with us. They were completely booked...I don't think they could fit a third."

"Oh, well maybe we could go somewhere else?" Kurt suggested.

"No, it's okay.' Blaine interjected. "You two go. It's fine." he added.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "I don't want you to feel like we're abandoning you."

"Kurt, it's fine." Blaine replied once again. "You two go ahead. I actually have a bit of a headache. I'm going to head home and probably take a nap." he lied.

"If you're sure…" Kurt replied. "I hope you feel better. I'll talk to you later."

"It was nice to meet you Blaine." Alex told him.

"Yeah, you too." Blaine replied, even though he really didn't mean it. Then, Kurt and Alex left hand in hand as they made their way down the street…once again leaving Blaine all by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"God! I can't even look at these designs anymore." Kurt groaned from his spot on Blaine's couch. The two were trying to get some work done, but it wasn't going very well. Kurt was trying to draw up some new designs and was having a very hard time with it, while Blaine was researching art projects and teaching techniques, but kept getting distracted. Between Kurt complaining about his designer's block to the sound of his cell phone buzzing every five seconds, Blaine just couldn't concentrate.

"Then, let's take a break." Blaine suggested. "Just walking away from it for a little bit might help." Kurt nodded and groaned as he flung his sketchbook onto Blaine's coffee table.

"So what should we do?" Kurt asked as he sighed

"Oh I have an idea." Blaine said, a smirk on his face as he stood up from the couch. He walked toward the tv and from the basket on the side pulled out two wii remotes. "Oh yes...wii tennis. Come on, you know you want to!"

"Oh you want to go there." Kurt said deviously. "Are you sure? Because I know what it does to you...when I win."

"Good thing you won't be winning." Blaine shot back. "Let's go, Hummel." he smirked.

"Fine, let's play." Kurt agreed, standing up as well. They moved the coffee table to the side of the room and then they stood in the middle of the floor as they menu appeared on the TV screen. Each boy picked their characters and got ready. The match began and Blaine and Kurt began swinging furiously, watching as the virtual tennis ball made it's way across the court.

"Yes!" Blaine said. "That's out. Point for me." he gloated.

"Shut up! It was one hit." Kurt retorted, before serving and letting out a grunt. This time the serve went very fast and passed Blaine entirely. "Ha! One for me. We're tied." Blaine scowled as they went again. This back and forth pattern went on for a while until they were once again tied and it was the match point.

"This is it. You're going down, Hummel." Blaine said seriously.

"Dream on Anderson." Kurt retorted, getting into his ready position. Just as they were about to play, the sound of Kurt's phone became audible. It was Alex's ringtone. "Oh, I-I should take that." Kurt told him.

"No come on. This is match point." Blaine argued. "Just finish this and then you can call him back."

"No, I really should get it now." Kurt replied.

"It's my serve." Blaine told him. "If you want to lose...go right ahead." Kurt bit his lip and looked towards his phone one last time.

"Fine, but make it quick." Kurt added hesitantly. Blaine smiled and then served the ball. They began hitting it back and forth and Kurt heard his phone stop ringing, but then two text messages came through. However, Kurt still continued to play. They hit it back and forth for a while until finally, Blaine got the ball past Kurt.

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. "Take that! I win." he gloated. Blaine was expecting to get a remark from Kurt, but he saw that his best friend was already packing up his stuff and looking frantically at his phone. "Hey, where's the kid that's always busting my chops about winning?" Blaine asked.

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied. "I definitely should have won. You definitely cheated." he replied, half heartedly. "But, I really have to go."

"Oh, okay." Blaine replied. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Cool." Kurt added, before rushing out of Blaine's apartment. Blaine heard go next door and then begin to talk. The walls were pretty thin between their apartments.

"Hey Alex, baby, sorry I didn't answer." he heard Kurt say. "Why didn't I answer?... I was playing a videogame with Blaine...No, of course he's not more important than you!... We were just playing a game!...Alex come on you're being ridiculous! Why are you being like this? That's not fair!...Honey come on!" Then the talking stopped and Blaine figured it was because Alex had hung up the phone. Blaine felt bad. He hadn't meant to cause a fight between the two of them.

That night, while in bed, Blaine heard footsteps on the fire escape outside of his window. Scared it was someone breaking in, Blaine grabbed the bat by his closet and walked towards the window. He saw a hooded figure outside the window and felt his heartbeat quicken and he was shaking. Surprisingly, the man didn't make his way over to Blaine's apartment. He kept going...until he reached Kurt's window. He tapped on the glass and then Blaine heard the sound of the window opening.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I missed you." the man replied. "Can I come inside?" Kurt must have said yes because he disappeared and the Blaine could hear them speaking inside Kurt's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked again.

"I told you." Alex replied. "I missed you."

"Yeah it sure seemed like you cared about me when you screamed at me this afternoon and then hung up." Kurt countered.

"Yes… I know I lost my temper." Alex replied. "You know I just care about you so much and when you don't pick up, I get worried."

"Well nothing was wrong…" Kurt muttered.

"But I didn't know that." Alex told him. "You just have to pick up next time and then we can avoid all of this. Come on. Give me a kiss and promise you'll pick up next time. I hate worrying about you."

"Fine." Kurt replied. "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong for not answering you. I won't do it again. I promise. Come on, let's go to bed. You can stay the night." It was at that point that Blaine fake vomited. His best friend...and man he loved, sleeping with another man was not an image he needed to see.

Blaine was also surprised. Once again, Alex was being extremely creepy. He crept over in the middle of the night and instead of going to the apartment door scaled the fire escape. Then he makes it seem like Kurt not answering him was the end of the freaking world. What was up with guy? He had this weird hold over Kurt. It was honestly beginning to worry Blaine...


	5. Chapter 5

As the leaves began to change, Blaine got more and more excited because that meant the holidays were coming, specifically Thanksgiving. Blaine loved Thanksgiving. It was his favorite holiday. He loved living in New York, but going back to Ohio and being with family made him really happy. "So, we have to buy tickets back home for Thanksgiving." Blaine said, looking at his computer. "We should buy them now rather than later because you know since it's the holidays, everything is going to get booked up."

"Oh yeah," Kurt replied. "Get three and I'll pay you back."

"Three?" Blaine asked. "Last time I checked, I was one person and you were one person. So, let's do kindergarten math. One plus one equals...two, not three." he laughed.

"I'm not stupid." Kurt retorted sassily. "Alex is coming with us this year. That makes three." Then, Blaine felt his heart drop.

"Really? So soon. It's only been like two months." Blaine said.

"I know, but I really like Alex." Kurt said. "And I think, Dad and Carole will like him too. So, buy three tickets and I'll pay you back for two." Blaine sighed and got three seats next to one another in coach.

"Okay, I bought them." Blaine told his best friend. He knew that a plane ride with but Kurt and Alex was going to be a nightmare, but what else could he do.

A week later, Blaine was frantically packing so that he could make the flight. Kurt and Alex has already left because Blaine woke up late. He quickly packed his things into his suitcase and then hurried outside. He locked his apartment and then rushed out to the streets where he hailed a taxi to take him to the airport. When he got there, he went to the check in desk and checked his bag. Then, Blaine rushed to through security and eventually made his way to the gate, where he saw Alex and Kurt sitting next to one another.

"Hey guys," He said, walking up to them.

"Oh Blaine, you're here!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "I was getting worried you were going to miss the flight."

"Nope, I made it." Blaine replied. "Hey Alex." he added, to which Alex gave him a small wave. Suddenly, a loud voice came over the intercom to inform them that the plane was boarding. They made their way towards the entrance and showed their passports, before walking up the ramp and onto the plane. "Where are the seats again?"

"Oh, I have to check." Kurt said, looking at his ticket. "Alex got our tickets upgraded to first class."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he surprised me. Is that so nice?" Kurt said beaming.

"Yeah, really nice…" Blaine said disappointedly. "Well, I'm going to head to my seat. I'll see you when the flight lands."

"Okay, see you then." Kurt replied as he went up to first class and sat next to Alex. Blaine sighed and headed back to his seat. The other two people who took Kurt and Alex's seat weren't there yet. He looked at his ticket and saw that he had the middle seat and groaned. He just prayed that he would be next to nice people. Blaine put his carry on in the overhead compartment and then took a seat. As he sat there, he saw two very large people walk on the plane.

"Oh God, please don't be here." Blaine muttered.

"Where are the seats?" the woman asked.

"Row F." the man replied and Blaine immediately wanted to kill himself. He was in row F. The two people made their way to the row and wedged themselves into the tiny seats. Blaine was still in the middle and could barely move. He knew was going to be a long flight, especially when a young couple got on next with a crying baby and sat right behind him.

Two hours later, the plane landed and Blaine could not get off fast enough. He was tired and fighting a killer migraine that formed from the infant behind him screaming so much. "Hey how was the flight?" Kurt asked him.

"Oh, it was fine." Blaine lied. "How was it for you?"

"Great, Alex and I got this amazing wine." Kurt replied. Blaine gave him a smile and then the three of them went and grabbed their bags. After, they grabbed a cab and headed over to Kurt's parents' house. When they got there, Burt was already outside waiting for them.

"Dad!" Kurt said rushing out of the cab to give him a hug. Blaine and Alex stayed behind and grabbed the bags.

"Kiddo, it's so good to see you." Burt said.

"Dad, there's someone I want you to meet." Kurt began. "This is Alex, my boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you Mr Hummel." Alex said, extending his hand to Burt. Burt shook his hand, and gave him a smile, but didn't say anything. Blaine tried to contain his laughter. Burt always had people call him Burt. It was only Mr. Hummel if he didn't like someone. Blaine couldn't help but agree with Burt's opinion.

"Well, we should go inside." Kurt said. "I'm anxious to see Carole and Finn and Rachel." They other men nodded and went inside where Kurt introduced Carole, Finn and Rachel to Alex. None of the three of them seemed very impressed. Blaine, instead went over to his over mother, and gave her a hug.

"Hey Mama," he said.

"Hi baby." She replied, pulling him in tightly. "How was the flight?"

"Pretty bad." Blaine confessed. "But, it's fine. I'm just glad to be here and see you. Where Coo-?" was all he got out before he felt someone grab his shoulders.

"What's up Squirt?" Cooper said.

"God Cooper, you scared the crap out of me!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Got to get those different emotions. I could use them for a scene one day." Cooper told him seriously.

"Cooper, leave your brother alone. It's Thanksgiving and we are not talking about work." Pamela scolded her two sons.

"Blaine, Cooper! Come on! We're heading outside. It's football time." Finn called. Both boys smiled. Thanksgiving football was one of their favorite parts of the day. All the boys headed outside, while Carole, Pam, and Rachel stayed inside to prepare dinner.

"Okay, I want Finn and Blaine." Burt announced. "Cooper, you've got Kurt and Alex."

"Oh come on, that's stacking." Cooper complained. "I know what Kurt's capable of…"  
"Shut up Cooper! I'm not that bad." Kurt retorted. "And I'll have you know Alex is really good. He played in high school and college."

"We'll see about that." Cooper muttered.

"So, what are the rules?" Alex asked.

"It's just touch football." Finn replied. "No tackle. We haven't played tackle football since Kurt, Blaine, and I were like ten. After that injuries just got too bad. Kurt chipped his tooth the one Thanksgiving."

"I remember that. My elbow did that." Blaine laughed proudly.

"Shut up!" Kurt retorted. "Let's just freakin play." The other men laughed and then they started playing. Finn played quarterback and Blaine and Burt ran out for him to pass the ball. Finn threw the ball to Blaine and he caught it, before running to the end of the yard. He was just about to get a touchdown when Cooper ran into him.

"Damn!" Blaine yelled. "I was so close!"

"Come on boys." Burt encouraged. "We're almost there." The next play, they scored and then it was time for Cooper, Alex, and Kurt to have the ball. Cooper was quarterback this time and threw the ball to Kurt. However, Blaine was right behind him and reached out to touch him, but tripped and instead sort of tackle hugged him.

"I thought this was touch football." Kurt laughed, trying to hold himself up.

"Yeah, well you know, I'm a rule breaker." Blaine laughed.

"Come on you too!" Cooper called. "Back to the game!" They lined up once again, but this time Blaine was covering Alex. He could tell from the other man's face that Alex was not happy about what had just happened with Kurt. The play started and Cooper took the ball. He threw it to Alex but Blaine intercepted the ball. He started to run but tripped when he felt Alex's leg under his own and then felt two strong hands push him to the ground. He fell to the ground, his knee hitting the hard surface underneath him. When he didn't get up, the others rushed over to him.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked as he knelt on the ground.

"I think I twisted my knee or something." Blaine groaned out in pain.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry." Alex told him, although Blaine was fairly certain that he didn't mean it. "I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"Alright kid, let me take a look." Burt said. He looked at Blaine's knee. It was covered in scrapes and a bruise was being to form. "Well, it's not dislocated. You'd be screaming bloody murder if it was. It might be sprained or twisted thought. We should get you inside and have Carole take a look at it." He added as Finn and Cooper helped Blaine to his feet. Then, he limped inside and Carole patched him up before dinner

Blaine knew that what happened was not an accident. Alex had clearly done that on purpose, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to start anything on Thanksgiving. At dinner they sat at the table, a feast set out before them. Blaine was seated next to his mother, which was not his normal spot. Alex had taken that like he had taken everything else. During dinner, they talked amicably during dinner and said what they were thankful for. Once they were done, everyone, except for Blaine, whose knee was still killing him, cleaned up and then headed into the family room. Blaine however was in the front room with his leg propped up on the couch.

"Here baby, I brought you an ice pack for your knee." Pamela said as she came into the front room.

"Thanks." Blaine replied quietly.

"Spill, what's bothering you?" Pamela asked, taking a seat next to her son on the couch. "Is it that Alex guy? I don't think he'll stick around very long."

"It's not Alex." Blaine said. "Well, it is but it isn't. I was just...thinking about Dad."

"Why were you thinking about him?" Pamela asked a frown on her face.

"It's Thanksgiving, a holiday about family. I just wonder about him sometimes." Blaine replied.

"Well, he left and that was for the best." Pamela replied harshly. "We both know what that man was capable of and we're better off."

"I know," Blaine told her. "I just think about him sometimes...wonder what he's doing...if he's got another family...if he thinks about us. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything baby." Pamela replied.

"D-did Dad abuse you right when the relationship began?" Blaine asked softly. He knew this was a hard topic for his mother to talk about.

"Physically, no." She admitted. "He didn't start hitting me until after you and Cooper were born. Why are you asking me this?"

"No reason." Blaine replied, nonchalantly. "One of the mom's at the school is always coming in with bruises. I feel like I should say something, but I don't want to overstep." he lied. "Was dad ever controlling? Like, did he get mad if you didn't answer your phone?"

"Yeah, that was one of your Dad's pet peeves." Pamela replied. "He always wanted to know where I was…probably make sure I wasn't cheating on him. He'd get very angry if I didn't answer the phone. I was scared of him at those times. And honey, if you really think this is happening to another woman, you need to talk to her. We got lucky that your dad left, but she may not be so lucky."

'I know Mama." Blaine said, leaning into his mother's embrace. "Can you go and get me some ibuprofen? My knee really hurts." he asked.

"Sure sweetheart." She replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking off to the bathroom. From on the couch, Blaine could see Kurt sitting on the floor in Alex's embrace as they watched TV with Finn and Rachel. Alex may be putting on a good show now, but Blaine knew there was something more to this guy...something dark. He had to talk to Kurt. He knew that, but finding the right time was the real problem. However, it was a problem that Blaine needed to take control of. He was not about to let Kurt get hurt, like his mother did.


	6. Chapter 6

After a relaxing holiday in Ohio, Kurt had been anxious to get back to New York. Now as he lay cuddled in Alex's arms, he realized that there was no place he'd rather be. The two had spent a lazy day relaxing on the couch watching tv in between kissing and speaking softly to one another. "I love getting to spend this time you." Kurt said, sweetly leaning into press a kiss on to Alex's lips.

"Me too." he replied. "It was nice getting to meet your family, but I'm glad that we can finally get some alone time together. I don't think your dad liked me very much."  
"Are you kidding?" Kurt asked. "He liked you. I'm sure he did."

"He seems to like Blaine a lot more…" Alex mumbled.

"That's because Blaine is basically his son." Kurt replied. "We grew up together and we're best friends. His dad wasn't really in the picture so I think Blaine looked at my dad as his dad. So don't judge your opinion off of how he treats Blaine. Blaine is one of his son's and your the man trying to take his baby boy away. But, don't worry. I'm sure he liked you and you have nothing to worry about."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better." Alex replied, a grin across his face, before leaning in and pressing sweet kisses up Kurt's neck. "God, I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Me too." Kurt replied. "But I have plans so we're going to have to get up at some point."

"Plans?" Alex asked. "With who?"

"With Blaine." Kurt replied. "We haven't really spent any time together since we got back from Ohio so we decided to just grab some take-out and chill. Probably watch a movie or something."

"Oh I see…" Alex muttered harshly.

"What? What's the matter?" Kurt asked seeing Alex's discomfort.

"Nothing. It's just I hoped to spend the night with you." Alex replied. "I am your boyfriend after all...not Blaine."

"I've spent all day with you." Kurt said. "Why can't I go and see one of my other friends?"

"You can! I just...thought that it'd be nice for us to spend the day together. I thought our relationship was the most important thing." Alex said defensively.

"It is." Kurt exclaimed, walking closer to Alex. "But I just want to spend sometime with my friend. Would we even be having this conversation if I was going to hang out with a girl and not a boy? You're just jealous!"

"I am not! I just don't want my boyfriend hanging around with other guy when I'm not there." Alex replied. "What if he hits on you?"

"He's Blaine! He's been my best friend since we were five! It's not like that." Kurt yelled. "And don't put the blame on Blaine-!"

"Why are you defending him?" Alex questioned angrily.

"Because he hasn't done anything wrong!" Kurt screamed. "You should trust me enough to believe I won't do anything. Be honest! You're just jealous and worried that I'll go fuck some guy that isn't you!" Suddenly, the loud noise of Alex's hand connecting with Kurt's face rang through the air and the fighting stopped. Kurt, terrified and shocked, clutched the right side of his face, the skin still stinging from Alex's slap.

"K-Kurt..I" Alex stuttered stepping closer.

"No, don't touch me." Kurt said quietly still clutching his face. "Y-you hit me."

"Kurt, I don't know what came over me." Alex said his eyes tearing up. "I-I just got so mad and lost my temper. God, I said I would never be like this." he cried. "I said I would never be like my father." He knelt down on the ground and pressed his face into Kurt's stomach as he cried. "Please, please, I'm so sorry." he cried. "I'll never do it again. I-I love you. I'm so so sorry. Please, please forgive me. Say you'll forgive me."

Kurt, still in shock not knowing anything else to do, ran his fingers through Alex's hair softly and shhed him. "Shh, it's alright. I know you didn't mean it. I love you too." Kurt whimpered.

"And you forgive me right? Say it. Say you forgive me." Alex begged.

"I-I forgive you." Kurt stuttered out, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. Then, Alex stood up and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm still so sorry." Alex added. "Just the idea of you with another guy upsets me, because I love you so much. Please don't bring it up again."  
"O-Okay." Kurt replied. "I-I won't hang out with Blaine tonight if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you." Alex replied. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied. "But, I think I want to be alone for a little bit. I'm not mad. I just want to kind of go to bed."

"Okay honey,' Alex replied, kissing Kurt on the forehead. "I'll call you later okay." he added grabbing his coat and then leaving. After Alex left, Kurt let out a deep breath and tried not to cry. His face still really hurt. But he pulled himself together and then pulled out his phone before dialing Blaine's number.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine answered enthusiastically.

"Hey," he replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "You don't sound okay."

"I'm fine. I just have a really bad migraine coming on and my head hurts and I'm nauseous." Kurt lied.

"Oh that sucks." Blaine replied sympathetically. "Do you want me to bring you some soup or something?"

"No, I'm fine. I don't think I could stomach it anyway." Kurt continued. "But I was hoping we could postpone our movie night...you know to when I'm feeling better."

"Oh yeah, sure." Blaine replied. "You rest and feel better. I'll see you tomorrow morning, so we can grab some coffee before work."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kurt replied. "I'm gonna go and lie down now."

"Okay, feel better." Blaine replied. "Call me if you need anything."

"Will do." Kurt replied, before hanging up. He felt bad lying to Blaine, but Alex was his boyfriend….what else could he do?

The next morning when Kurt woke up he looked at his face and groaned. All around his eye was a dark shade of purple. It looked awful. He tried to cover it up with make-up, but not even that really helped. Eventually he found some sunglasses and put them on, hoping they would cover his eyes. While making sure to cover his injury the best he could, he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to find Blaine outside.

"Hey," Blaine said. "What's with the glasses? Did you bail on me last night and go get wasted or something?" he joked.

"No, I was trying to find motrin to help my migraine yesterday and ended up hitting my eye on the cabinet." Kurt lied.

"Oww, here let me see." Blaine said taking his glasses before he could even do anything to stop him. "God Kurt, that looks bad."

"What can I say...I'm clumsy." Kurt laughed.

"How did you manage to fit the cabinet corner almost in your eye socket?" Blaine asked still looking at Kurt's eye."

"I don't know." Kurt replied. "Can we just go get coffee?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine replied, leading his friend out of the apartment. Deep down, Blaine knew something wasn't right. No one injured themselves in that way. Kurt's excuse was just ridiculous. Blaine suspicions were confirmed when that night he heard someone on his fire escape once again. He knew it was Alex when he heard Kurt's window open and then shut. He wandered into the living room where he could hear what was going on the best.

"You're not mad at me right?" Alex asked.

"No," Kurt replied. "My flawless skin is a little mad, but I'm not. I know you'll never hit me again."

"I promise I won't." Alex replied. "It won't happen again." he added. Blaine could barely believe his ears. Alex had hit Kurt...and now he was in Kurt's apartment! That was crazy and ridiculous. This was the very thing that Blaine had wanted to protect him from and he didn't. The worst thing was that Kurt didn't even realize he was being abused. Blaine honestly didn't know what to do now….all he knew was that he felt like he had failed Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

As time went on, Blaine noticed Kurt pulling away from him even more than he had already had. They didn't walk to work together and get coffee anymore. Kurt claimed it was because he needed more time in the mornings and was cutting back on coffee, but Blaine knew that was just a cover up. In reality, he knew that Alex didn't like Kurt spending time with him. Honestly, Blaine didn't even remember the last time Kurt had been over to his house and they just hung out. It had been ages. But then, one night, Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Kurt and Alex were fighting once again. Blaine didn't know what about; there was just a lot of yelling. So that night after Alex had left, Blaine went over and knocked on Kurt's door. He waited a moment before the door opened and revealed Kurt, his eyes red from crying and his eye slightly black, even though he had tried to cover it up with make-up.

"Hey," Kurt said weakly. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "It's been a while. I-umm heard you and Alex fighting…"

"Oh that was nothing." Kurt played off smoothly. "We just had an argument about dinner. We're both stubborn. I wanted Chinese and he wanted Thai. It wasn't a big deal."

"Then why were you crying?" Blaine asked softly.

"I was watching a really sad movie." Kurt replied defensively. "Did you want something?"

"Umm yeah." Blaine replied, caught off guard by Kurt's snippiness. "I was wondering, since it's almost Christmas break, if you wanted to come into my classroom. We're having a Christmas party and I could use some help."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt replied. "Isabelle actually doesn't need me tomorrow, so I'd love to go."

"Great, well I guess I should get going. It's pretty late and we both have school tomorrow." Blaine laughed.

"I guess we do." Kurt replied. "Well goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt." Blaine replied, before Kurt shut the door and he ambled back over to his apartment. He took a deep breath as he thought about the lesson he was going to teach tomorrow. It was going to be one that Kurt would never forget….or that was what he hoped at least.

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine walked to work together and talked for the first time in forever. It felt good. Blaine had honestly missed his best friend to death. When they got to the school, Blaine led Kurt down the hallway and into his classroom. It was decorated for Christmas. He and the kids had done that together one day. Christmas lights hung all around the room and paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. On another wall, paper Santa Claus's, made from paper plates, construction paper and cotton balls, hung. "I like your classroom. It's very- you." Kurt laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Well,…it looks like a five year old designed it and you're a five year old trapped in a man's body." Kurt snickered.

"Excuse you, I'm offended." Blaine said seriously. "I'm at least five and a half." Kurt busted out a laugh at that one.

"Anyway when do the kids show up?" Kurt asked.

"In just a few minutes." Blaine replied. "We actually have to learn for the first few hours. The room moms don't come in until a little later."

"Oh, so I'll get to see you in action!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Sure, you can put it like that." Blaine laughed. Suddenly the door to the classroom opened and a stream of kids came running in. "Hi kids!" Blaine said. The kids did a quick wave to their teacher and then rushed over to Kurt, captivated by this new stranger.

"Who are you?" the one by Thomas asked.

"Kids, this is Mr. Kurt." Blaine said. "He's my best friend and he came to celebrate Christmas with us today."

"Yay!" the kids cheered, clapping their little hands.

"Okay, let's all come sit on the magic carpet." Blaine said. All of the kids followed and took a seat. One little girl, Emily took a seat right on Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled and held her tightly. "Okay guys, today, we're going to talk about friends, since I brought my best friend here today. Who can tell me what a friend is? Jamie!"

"A friends is someone who plays with you." Jaime replied. t

"That's right!" Blaine said. "What else do we know about friends?"

"Friends are nice to you." Another boy said.

"Well, they should be." Blaine said. "But sometimes we get in fights with our friends right?" The kids nodded. "How do you feel when you're fighting with your friend?"

"Sad." The one girl replied.

"What happens if your friends hits you during one of your fights?" Blaine asked as he looked out at Kurt.

"You get hurt." A boy replied.

"That's true." Blaine said. "It hurts when someone hits you and you should never ever have to go through that. So, you tell me or another adult. And I want all of you to understand that if a friends hits you, that maybe you shouldn't be friends with them because no one should be able to hurt you. Do you guys understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson." They replied.

"Good, go and have some free playtime." Blaine said. The kids scattered, going to play with their toys. Kurt stood up, an angry frown across his face. He walked over to where his coat was and pulled it on.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply. He tied his scarf around his neck and then made a break for the door, Blaine close behind him. "Kurt! Wait!" he called.

'You really think that was appropriate!" Kurt exploded.

"What?" Blaine asked, trying to play dumb.

"You were talking about me and Alex. I'm not stupid." Kurt yelled. "And you are honestly acting like a child. This is my private life, no some lesson for you to teach."

"What he's doing is doing isn't right Kurt." Blaine said. "I know he's been hitting you."

"It's none of your business." Kurt yelled. "Alex loves me! You're just jealous that you don't have someone who loves you! You're alone!"

'Kurt…" Blaine said. "I…"

"Save it." Kurt replied. "I'm leaving now." He added before walking out of the school, leaving Blaine all by himself. He really though this lesson would work, but boy had he been wrong.

Later that night, Blaine sat in his apartment eating some ramen noodle. He hadn't really felt like cooking, so that was the easy solution. There was a knock on his door. Blaine stood up and walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood Kurt.

"Hey…" he said softly.

"Hi." Blaine replied, not very happy.

"I wanted to stay that I was sorry." Kurt began. "I shouldn't have said those things to you. I know you were just trying to help…and I can't stay mad at you."

"I can't just look the other way Kurt." Blaine said. "He's hurting you."

"He's not. We fight, but it's fine. All couples fight." Kurt replied.

"He's hitting you, Kurt. That's no okay!" Blaine retorted.

"That was only once." Kurt told him, even though Blaine knew he was lying. "Come on." He added taking Blaine's hand. "Come over to my apartment. I have your Christmas present. I know you like opening them on Christmas Eve anyway."

"Just wait, I have your present too." Blaine said. He let go of Kurt's hand and grabbed a package from his bedroom. Then, he followed Kurt into his apartment. Kurt grabbed a bag and then handed it to Blaine.

"I hope you like it." Kurt said.

"I want you to open yours first." Blaine said. Kurt nodded and ripped open the paper. Inside was a thick black sketch book. And on the front, it was engraved with Hummel Designs in curly gold lettering. "It's for when you become a big time designer."

"Oh Blaine! I love it!" Kurt exclaimed. "Open yours!" Blaine smiled and took the tissue paper. Inside of the bag was a tiny teddy bear.

"Oh my god, it looks exactly like the one you gave me on the first day of kindergarten." Blaine said.

"That's because it is." Kurt replied.

"But I lost that. We were playing at the yard sale and I set it down." Blaine said. "The next thing I knew, it was gone. I cried for like a whole week."

"I found it in a box. It got packed away." Kurt replied. "Carole was cleaning out old toys and I found it. He was a little rough, so I fixed him up."

"I love it so much Kurt." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt smiled and hugged his best friend, nuzzling into his neck. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the front door flew open. In the doorway stood Alex. His face was red with anger. Before Kurt could even say anything he stormed out. Kurt broke from Blaine's grasp and ran into the hallway.

"Alex wait!" he screamed. "Nothing was going on. I promise. Plea…" Before he could get the whole word out, a hard fist plunged into Kurt's face. He stopped and clutched his nose in pain as he watched Alex leave. His eyes full of tears, he went back into the apartment, blood streaming down his face.

"Oh god!" Blaine exclaimed as he rushed to help Kurt. That was the last straw. There was no way Kurt was ever seeing Alex again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he rushed towards his bloody best friend. He took a quick look at Kurt's nose before grabbing the kitchen towel and pressing it to his nose.

"I'm fine." Kurt said, his voice nasally sounding from the towel.

"You are not fine!" Blaine said finally exploding. "He hit you. He made you bleed. You have to break up with him. You have to press charges."

"It was an accident." Kurt lied.

"Why are you even lying?" Blaine demanded. "I know it wasn't! You ran after him and he punched you in the face. You didn't just run into his fist. This is domestic abuse and you can't stay in this relationship."

"He just lost his temper." Kurt replied. "He won't do it again. He loves me."

"How can he love you? All he does is hurt you." Blaine exclaimed. "I know he's hit you before. Kurt, the hold he has on you isn't healthy. You're scared not answer his texts and calls. He won't let you have any other friends. He hits you. He practically brainwashing you."

"You don't get it." Kurt replied. "Alex had a rough childhood. His father used to beat his mother right in front of him. He even hit Alex sometimes. He doesn't' want to be like his dad. He's trying to change."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Blaine yelled. "That is the dumbest excuse I have ever heard in my life." He added, tears in his eyes. "I watched my father practically kill my mother. I watched that asshole beat her until she was black and blue. He broke her bones and her spirit and I almost lost her. Cooper found her in the bathroom trying to swallow a whole bottle of pain pills. That's not a memory you forget; watching your sixteen year old brother restrain your mother as she tries to kill herself. Abuse is not genetic. If it was, I guess I'd be abusive. And I am not."

"Blaine I… I had no idea." Kurt rambled. "W-why didn't you ever tell me? We've been friends for years. How did I not know?"

"Well you were doing a pretty good job at hiding your abuse for a while…" Blaine said. "It's not hard to hide abuse. My mother, she covered for him for years. She said that she deserved it; that she made him mad, that he was having a hard time at work. And you know what…not telling anyone as I watched my mom go through that pain, not just the physical pain, but the mental pain was heartbreaking. Pieces of her faded away. She never smiled or laughed or sang with us. She was scared every minute of every day, never knowing when another beating was coming, never knowing if she'd need Cooper to drive her to the free clinic nearly an hour away to get treatment. She couldn't go to the hospital. They'd ask for a name and it's not hard to figure out abuse injuries. The day that son of a bitch left us was the best day of all of our lives. I can't watch the same thing happen to you Kurt."

"Blaine I…" Kurt began, but Blaine cut him off.

"I know this won't be easy." Blaine said. "It'll be hard. I'm not going to lie. But I will be here for you through it all…because you're my best friend. All I want is to make sure you're safe." Kurt his eyes full of tears walked towards Blaine and pulled him into a deep hug. They stood there for a minute before Blaine broke down and sobbed into Kurt's shoulder. All those memories had taken a toll on him. Kurt held him and couldn't help but think about Blaine's mother and how alike they were; how he felt all the same feelings Blaine had mentioned. But…what if Blaine was wrong? What if he and Alex could get through this? What if this was just a rough patch? Didn't he owe it to himself to at least try and fix his relationship? Kurt believed he did, but he had to make sure Blaine didn't know about it.

"I'll break up with Alex." Kurt lied. "I promise I will."

"I'm so glad." Blaine said. "I don't want to lose you. You're my best friend."

"And you're mine." Kurt replied, hugging Blaine closer. "Can we talk about something else now or just relax?" he asked.

"Yeah, here let me see your nose." Blaine said. He pulled himself from the hug and lightly pressed on Kurt's nose. "Well it doesn't look broken, you may be okay. Why don't you just lay down?" Kurt nodded and took a seat next to Blaine as they both sat down on Kurt's couch. Kurt nestled his head into Blaine's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. As they lay there, Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and though about a different memory that was always present in his mind from freshmen year of high school.

_Kurt was lying in a hospital bed. His nose broken and bruises all over his face and his arm in sling. Neither of them had seen the three jocks coming their way and it had just happened so fast. Blaine himself was in a bed just across the room. His ribs were broken and taped up with medical tape and his wrist was sprained. All he wanted was to be close to Kurt, so he got out of bed through the searing pain in his chest. Breathing heavily he walked over to Kurt's bed and eased himself on. Then he cuddled himself into Kurt's side and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair…_

Blaine had felt so helpless back then. It was three against one, plus the boys who had beat them up were huge. They hadn't stood a chance. He had to watch as the jocks beat Kurt until he was unconscious while one of them held him back. He could help. He couldn't even move. He was helpless back then. He couldn't help Kurt and he couldn't help his mother against his father. But that was then. Now, he wasn't helpless. He could protect Kurt and that was what he was determined to do. Blaine Anderson was not helpless.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few days since Alex had punched Kurt in the nose. Even though Kurt had told Blaine that he had broken up with Alex, he was, in reality, still seeing him. It was New Years Eve now and Kurt was spending it by himself- at least that was what he told Blaine. Suddenly there was a knock on the window and Kurt smile as he saw Alex crouching on the fire escape. He ran over to the window and let his boyfriend inside. "Hi babe." Alex said, pulling Kurt into his embrace. Kurt nestled into his chest but didn't say anything. "What? I don't get a hello?" Alex asked, and Kurt couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"No, of course you do." Kurt stuttered out. "Hi, I missed you." he added.

"I missed you too honey." Alex replied. "Let's go inside. I brought wine." he said, gesturing to the bag in his hand.

"Oh great!" Kurt replied. "I'll go get some glasses." He went to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses before settling next to Alex on the couch to watch a movie. The hours went by, both boys getting drunker and drunker with each glass. Around ten, Kurt stirred from his position and began to get up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"Just to the bathroom." Kurt replied. "I'll be right back." Alex smiled as he watched his boyfriend leave. He sat contently on the couch until he heard the sounds of a cell phone- that wasn't his. He looked down on the couch and there sat Kurt's cell phone with a text message...from Blaine. Alex felt his temper rising. He picked up the phone and opened the message. Inside it said: "Happy New Years, Kurt! Love You!"

Alex growled as he read the message and then he heard Kurt coming back from the bathroom. "Why the fuck is Blaine texting you that he loves you?" he asked angrily.

"What?" Kurt asked, not knowing what was going on.

"You got a text." Alex clarified. "It says love you on it. What is that about?"

"Alex, it's just Blaine." Kurt told him. "It doesn't mean anything. We've always been like that. We've been best friends since we were five." he added trying to keep his boyfriend.

"Really? Because whenever you two are together you are too affectionate." Alex retorted. "You're supposed to only be affectionate like that with me….Are you fucking him?"

"No!" Kurt immediately screamed.

"No, you are."Alex said getting up from the couch. "It all make sense now."

"You're crazy!" Kurt screamed. "I just told you I wasn't sleeping with him." he added just before he felt the hard slap of Alex's hand.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that." Alex screamed. "You're the one being a little slut. Not me. So you know what...if you're going to act like a slut, I'm going to treat you like one." Then, Alex grabbed onto Kurt and began forcing him towards the bedroom.

"Let go of me!" Kurt screamed. "Alex stop!" But, Alex didn't stop. He pushed him down hard onto the bed and then climbed on top of him and began kissing him. "Stop!" Kurt screamed again.

"Shut up! We both know you're enjoying this." Alex growled. Kurt began scratching at Alex's arms, trying hard to push his strong body of his own. At one moment, Kurt got his one arm free and sent a hard punch into Alex's temple, knocking him off of Kurt. He knew that he hadn't knocked Alex out, just stunned him, so he got up from the bed and ran as fast as he could out of the apartment. He ran next door and banged on Blaine's door praying that he'd opened.

"Blaine please let me in!" He screamed tears running down his face. He could hear Alex getting up now. Suddenly the door opened and reveal a shocked Blaine. Kurt ran inside and then shut the door, locking them both inside.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't actually break up with Alex." Kurt cried as he ran into Blaine's embrace. "He saw your text and go so angry. H-he crawled on top of me and- and….I couldn't stop him, but I fought. I punched him but he's coming-" Suddenly there was pounding on Blaine's locked door.

"I know you're in there Kurt!" Alex screamed from outside. "Come on baby let me in."

'No!" Kurt cried. "We're done Alex. Leave now!"

"I'll kill myself." Alex screamed back. "If I can't have you, i'll kill myself."

"No!" Kurt yelled back. "Go! Leave before I call the cops."

"I'll get you back. You'll see." Alex yelled before leaving the apartment. After they heard Alex walk away, Kurt crumpled to the ground. Blaine sat down and pulled him into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay." Blaine soothed. "You're safe. You're safe. I love you. I love you." he said over and over again until Kurt's tears began to fade.


	10. Chapter 10

The day after Alex had completely blown up, Blaine went with Kurt to the police station to fill out a restraining order. "Thanks for coming with me." Kurt said softly when they got back to their apartment building.

"No problem." Blaine replied. "I'm glad that you did it. I'm glad that you got away from him."

"Me too." Kurt replied. "I realize you were right. I don't know why I was such an idiot."

"You were confused." Blaine said. "He had a hold over you that just wasn't healthy. I saw it happen to my mom."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kurt replied. Then, Blaine moved towards his apartment door. "Blaine- uhhh...could you just come inside with me. I-I'm ummm...scared." Blaine gave him a smile and then moved towards Kurt's apartment.

"Sure I can." Blaine replied. He followed Kurt inside and together they sat on the couch, cuddled in one another's embrace as they watched a movie. Halfway through the movie, Blaine looked at his phone. "Crap…" he muttered. "My phone is dying. I'm going to run next door and grab my charger and then I'll be right back." Kurt nodded and pulled the blanket up to his chin. After Blaine left, Kurt took that opportunity to run to the bathroom. While he was in there, Kurt heard the door open again and assumed it was just Blaine coming back, but when he left the bathroom, he was met by Alex...who was holding a gun.

"Hi Kurt." Alex said, his eyes cold and dead.

"A-Alex." Kurt stuttered out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was gonna do it." Alex said. "Kill myself I mean, but then I started thinking the only one that would get hurt by my death is me. But if I killed you...oh that would hurt a lot of people...Blaine, your dad and Carole, Finn and Rachel. It would hurt them all. So I decided, I'm going to kill you and then I'm gonna kill me because I can't imagine living on a world without you in it. But if we're both death, neither of us feels any pain."

"A-alex p-please. Don't do this." Kurt cried. "Think about what you told me. You didn't want to be like your dad. You wanted to be different."

"I'm past the point of no return now." Alex said as he cocked the gun. Tears streaming down Kurt's face, he held up his hands.

"P-please." Kurt begged. "D-don't do this."

"Goodbye Kurt. I still love you." Alex said. Kurt braced himself and heard the sound of a gunshot, but it didn't hit him. He didn't feel any pain. He opened his eyes and looked over his body. There were no wounds or blood. But then he looked to the ground and there lay Blaine writhing in pain, blood pouring out of his abdomen.

"O-Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt cried as he fell to the ground. He placed his hands over Blaine's wound and tried to stop the bleeding. Alex was still there holding the gun to Kurt's head.

"Alex stop!" Kurt yelled. "Don't do it."

"It's too late." Alex said. He cocked the gun again, but instead of the sound of a gunshot, screams of "Police! Put your hands up!" was heard. Alex looked at the police as they came into the room and then he quickly turned the gun and sent a bullet through his temple, killing him instantly. Kurt let out a sob. It was finally over. Then, he turned to Blaine.

"Just hang in there, please." Kurt said. "You're going to be okay."

"It hurts." Blaine moaned.

"I know it does." Kurt replied. "You're such a moron. Why did you jump in front of a bullet for me?" he asked.

"I couldn't let it hit you." Blaine said weakly. "Those are your favorite pajamas."

"Stupid sweet moron." Kurt laughed, still crying. Soon paramedics came in and strapped Blaine to a stretcher and took him to the hospital. Kurt waited in the waiting room while Blaine was taken into surgery to remove the bullet. Luckily it was a fairly easy procedure and Blaine came out okay. When he began to wake up, Kurt was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand.

"I-I feel weird." Blaine said softly.

"It's just the effects of the anesthesia." Kurt said. "They took a bullet out of you."

"Yay me!" he said weakly. "A prize." Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine again.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me." Kurt said. "I-I...I umm I've always had these feelings for you Blaine. And just knowing that you'd jump in front a bullet for me is so much more than enough. I've always loved you Blaine and I always will."

"I've always loved you too." Blaine replied. "Come over here." he said patting the spot on the bed next to him. Kurt climbed up onto the bed and nestled himself into Blaine's side. What matter now was that they were together and as long as they were together, in one another's arms, there was nothing they couldn't handle.


End file.
